Romeo and Julian
by Smori
Summary: AU Two students, both in different levels of society. What happens when something brings these two together and sparks start to fly - well, with one of the two. Ianto's just trying to survive high school and Jack doesn't seem to want to let him. :On Hold:
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is my first Torchwood fanfic. You will find them slightly OOC because well.. it's an AU fic, and they're all seventeen or eighteen - retarded teenagers. This is Janto. I don't know how far I'll end up going as to writing sex, but I may try it later on in the fic if I make it that far. If you don't like homosexuals, then well...this isn't your fic and why are you reading this?

**Summary: **Two students - both in different levels of society; one a high-classed, wealthy, sporty boy named Jack Harkness and the other an low-classes, orphaned, nerdy boy named Ianto Jones. What happens when something brings these two together and sparks start to fly - well, with one of the two. Ianto's just trying to survive high school, and Jack doesn't seem to want to let him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters. All belong to BBC and RTD.

* * *

Torchwood Institute - a well-know, very well-educated high school located in the most southern parts of Cardiff, Wales. The grades run from nineth to twelth. The institute runs a few couple miles long with its own campus, dormitories, market, swimming pool, lake, park, gym, theater, and much more. The whole place is cut off from society, only letting the students leave once summer starts, and are required back a week before school begins again.

Most students are entered into this school because one of three reasons: one: their parents don't want them around; two: they wanted to get away from their parents; or three: they have no where else to go.

Thirteen year old Ianto Jones glanced up at the place that would be his home until he turned eighteen. For the next four years of his life, this would be his home. He'd had many of homes over the last six years of his life since his real parents passed away when he was seven. His father had killed his mother, then himself, right infront of him. He had no siblings, no aunts or uncles, no cousins. He was put up for adoption, jumping from home to home - each one only seemed to get worse and worse for the young Welsh boy.

When he turned thirteen, the forest care agency sent him here - to Torchwood Institute with the money his parents had left him. It wasn't much what they'd left with his mother being a stay-home-mother and his father a tailor, but it would put him through all four years at Torchwood Institue. Ianto was getting him away from the people out there... His old _homes_. He guessed it would be a much better home than all the other places he'd been too, but then again, what did know for sure?

As the days went on in his first year at the school, Ianto had decided to stay back and out of sight. He chose to blend into the shadows, not make any friends, and focus on studying. He planned on majoring in multipul subects so that way he could keep his job options open. He was great in Mathmatics, Sciences, English Literature, and History. By the time he was seventeen and in twelth grade, he had enough credits to grauate and more, and he could speak fluently in a couple different languages.

He had grown to get a friend - Toshiko Sato - in his junior year of Torchwood Institute; she coming here because her parents wanted to move back to Japan where they came from. Instaed of following her parents, she got them to inroll her into the Torchwood Institute. She too focused on her work rather than partying and hanging out with friends. She was a very brilitant girl with her dark, yellow skin; long, brown hair and bangs that fell just over her eyes; dark, brown eyes; thick-rimmed glasses; and she stood at five foot five - four inches shorter than Ianto.

The two were the top of their class - both beating each other in different classes.

Being the top of their classes came with some..._casualities_. The casual jock or upper classmen bumping into them, pushing them, calling them names, tieing them to the loo - well, that had only happened to Ianto and that happened only once - and many more activities that happened frequently. And, to add to that, it was as if the jocks and other people didn't known their names; it was 'dork' 'nerd' 'loser' 'jones' 'sato' but never their first names. Ianto joked with Tosh, as he learned to call her, sometimes about how they were too stupid to remember their frist names.

Ianto never thought his high school years could get worse. That was, until Jack Harkness showed up the second week of his senior year.

* * *

**A/N: **Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Should I continue? This is only the prologue!!! R&R!!


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Don't mind the OOC... I'll make the more...in character later. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! And btw, the tital does have something to do with what I have planned with that story:) HINT HINT! Plus, at the end, Jack says something and it also hints in about something... SO READ BETWEEN THE LINES! OR NOT AND YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER! :D

* * *

Chapter One:

Jack Harkness groaned as his mother continued to list the things he needed to remember while away from home. "Wear clean underwear every day-" And it just got worse. "Don't forget to wash up every where - even down there." This was why he inrolled in Torchwood Institute, to get away from his parents - well, his mother. He didn't have to get away from his father since the man was never home anyways. Always away on business trips.

"Mother!" Jack shouted, frustrated. His mother - a short, thin, beautiful woman with long, wavy, dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes - sank down into her seat across from him in the limo. Jack gave a sigh of relief as he finally got the silence he wanted.

The car stopped outside the gate of the school. Jack rolled his eyes when he saw all the girls and a few boys waiting on the other side of the gate. He really hated all the 'adoring fans' as his mother called them. The Harkness family was very well-known because of his father's job. He owned many of companies - mostly gaming and clothing. His mother was a stay-home mother who tried to hard in his eyes.

"I guess this is good bye, Jackie." His mother said using the nick name he hated in a very soft tone. She smiled softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. The brunette got a good look at her son before wrapping him in her embrace. "Do good, okay? Don't let anyone pick on you - not that they will. And make sure to pick your friends wisely." And then she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Without another word, Jack opened the car door. The driver was out already and had gotten Jack's bags out of the trunk and waiting for him. "Your bags, Young Master." Jack nodded at the man before taking a bag in each hand. He turned around, giving one last look to his mother, and then the gate open. He walked in past the fangirls and fanboys - all asking him questions about his life, mainly if he was single or not. Jack just put on the best smile he could and walked on. He never took a look back at his mother.

Jack smiled as he took a look at the campus. It had everything a teen would want and them some. He couldn't wait to meet his roommates...

Ianto and Toshiko were sitting by the largest oak tree located infront of the dormitories which were split left for boys and right for girls - three students to a room. Ianto was reading up on American History, and Toshiko was reading some novel she'd fallen in love with. The two sat back to back on the most lower branch of the tree, only three or four feet off the ground. Ianto had one leg up and one leg down, swinging softly while Toshiko had both of her knees brought to her chest, using her knees as a desk.

It was peaceful until Ianto heard the familiar British accent from a certain senior, soccer player. "Hey, Jones." It was Owen Harper - one of the many who decided to make his highschool life a living hell. He'd met Owen his freshman year. The two had started up as...friends, but then Owen started playing soccer and Ianto was into his books. Owen became his person bully. He was roughly the same height as Ianto; a bit more fit; had short, dark brown hair that spiked up at the front; and dark, chocolate brown eyes any girl could -and would love to - melt in. He was currently in a relationship with one of the head cheerleaders -Katie Hallett. Katie was originally an orphan like Ianto, but she was adopted in a nice, wealthy family - unlike Ianto. Her sister, Lisa Hallett, is also one of the head cheerleaders.

Ianto ignored Owen's coment which only made the soccer player furious. "I'm talking to you, Jones." Owen said with a bit more venom in his voice. Ianto, with a sigh, shut his book - using his index finger as a bookmark - and placed it on his knee. Now Ianto could see that Owen had others with him - two soccer jerks. He didn't know any of their names and he didn't care to find out either.

"Go away, Owen." Ianto said; his voice was soft, yet stern. "Can't you see that my friend and I are busy with our lives? Why don't you go bother someone else." Owen clinched his fists and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a short chortle from Toshiko. Toshiko noted the silence and slowly turned to see Owen was glaring at her. She gulped.

"You think your so funny, Jones." Owen said smugly. "Well you're not." His two back-up kids gave a small, evil sounding chuckle. "We're here to teach you a lesson."

Ianto arched an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For last week." Owen shot back.

Ianto 'oh'ed softly, remembering what had happened the first week of school. A smile came to his lips as the memori played over in his head. "Ah, yes..." His smile grew into a grin, and he replied, "That was a fun day, was it not?" Tryouts for the boys soccer team had been held about a week ago now, and Ianto was sitting at the field on that day - reading, of course. He had forgotten about the tryouts and was going to leave until Owen got up in his face and told him to get out. He had just sat back down and smiled at the other boy. Sometime at the end of the tryouts, Ianto had ended up making a fool of Owen infront of the whole team.

Owen growled as he grabbed Ianto by the shirt, yanking him off the tree and onto the ground - his book coming in the process. Toshiko gasped and jumped off the tree landing on her feet softly. Owen pulled Ianto up and brought the Welsh boy's face only inches from his own. "Don't mess with me, Jones. I am not in the mood."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "You're never in a good mood."

And with that comment, Owen brought a smirk to his lips. "I will be after this," His fist conected with Ianto's stomach - but Ianto didn't make a sound. He just closed his eyes, bit his lip, brough his hand to his stomach, and took the pain. Then Owen hit Ianto across the jaw. Toshiko swore she heard a 'pop' and cringed. Sad part was, she knew she couldn't help. If she tried, Owen would only do more to her friend.

By this time, Ianto was on the ground. Now was when the other two butted in, kicking at the Welsh boy once or twice. "I fell so much better now." Owen said stretching his arms over his head. His buddies agreed.

Toshiko knelt down to Ianto's side and gently helped him up so that he was sitting up. "You're disgusting." She spat at him.

He croutched down and grabbed the asian by her face, not letting her avoid his eyes; they were filled with so much hatred. "And you love it." Owen replied smugly. He released the girl and stood up straight. "See you guys in class tomorrow." And with that, he and his friends took off.

Toshiko gave Ianto a sympathetic look. "I wish you'd not let him do this to you, Ianto."

"It's fine, Tosh." Ianto said with a weak smile. Toshiko didn't believe him one bit. "He wasn't always like that. He's just...changed." He shrugged, ignoring the pain that shot through his chest when he did so. "Besides, I'd much rather him do it to someone like me who can handle it than you or someone else." Toshiko sighed, and then gave him a small smile. She leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're an amazing person, Ianto. You don't diserve what he gives you - no one does."

"Yeah, true, but I don't mind. Gives me something to look forward to from time to time." He explained in a humored tone. He got a soft glare back from his best friend. Toshiko crossed her arms. "Kidding!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up." She said standing up. She dusted off the dirt on her bottum, and then slowly she lifted Ianto up to his feet. She explained his jaw where Owen had punched him. "I think that'd gonna bruise..." She said touching his jaw ever so softly with her fingertips. He yelped in responce, and she replied with a soft chuckle. "You act so tough around him so he thinks he hasn't hurt you, which makes him come back may I add, but I barely touch it and you cry in pain. You big baby."

Ianto pouted, "You're so mean, Tosh. You hurt me more than he does, ya know."

"Psh, whatever." She replied rolling her eyes. She walked over to the tree and picked up both books. Then she grabbed Ianto's arm, throwing it over her shoulder and placing her shoulder around his waist. "Come on, let's get you to your room and I'll look at the rest of you."

Jack finally got away from the fangirls when he entered the boy's dormitories - something about it being to smelly and messy for them or whatever. It kinda smelt like pizza and guy's cologne or soemthing....but it wasn't a bad smell. And the places wasn't that messy - just a couple plates here and there and some junk food rappers out in the main room which had a couples of couches and an entertainment system. He ignored it all and walked to the center of the room. He could go left, right, or forward. What he had to do now was figure out which way was his room.

He was in Dorm 13. He looked left - dorms 1 through 10 - and then right - dorms 21 through 30. He looked forward guessing it was where he had to go do to process of elemenation, and he was right - not that it was a hard guess or anything. He went down the hallway passing the first door on his left and stopping at the first door on the right. He heard someone talking inside - two people, actually.

He put on his best smile as he opened the door and took his first step into the room. Jack opened his mouth to greet his roommate, but his mouth just hang agape as he came to view with a very handsome-looking, young bloke - shirtless and bruised. He was five foot nine or so - Jack couldn't tell with him being seated and all; had big, azure blue colored eyes; short and messy hair that spiked up just a bit in the front; and the boy wasn't too skinny or too buff. This boy was..perfect.

Sitting opposite from this...angelic creature was an Japanese girl who was bandaging the boy up. He yelped, turning his head away from the girl. That's when he noticed Jack. He spoke, nervous, "Oh... Uhmm... Hello." Jack's heart melted right then at his Welsh accent. He looked to cute with a patch taped to his cheek covering some kind of kind of injury.

Jack shut his mouth - not wanting to look stupid - and smiled at the two. "Hello." He said in his American accent. "I'm Jack Harkness. This is the room they assigned me to - Dorm 13, so I'm guessing that makes you my roommate." He put on his best grin.

The Japanese girl covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggles. The Welsh boy gave a soft, low chuckle. Jack stood slightly dumbfounded. Were they laughing at him? "Sorry, but this is Dorm 12." The asian explained after her giggles died off.

Jack felt really stupid right then. He also felt devistated, wishing that this boy was in fact his roommate. "Well then," Jack said taking a step back, "I don't wanna make a bigger fool of myself, so I'll just show myself out." And with one quick turn on the ball on his foot, he was out of there. He shut the door behind him and cursed quietly to himself. How had he mixed the rooms up? He looked across the hall and saw Dorm 11 then Dorm 13. He turned around, starring at the number 12 hung above the door as if it were mocking him. The halls went odd numbers on the left and even numbers on the right. Now he understood it. Now he felt even dumber.

Jack casually made his way to Dorm 13, opened the door and walked in quietly. "Hey, you're Jack Harkness!" The boy inside said, his mouth agape. He wasn't as cute as the other boy, but he wasn't too bad on the eyes. "The heir of the Harkness corporations." He continued. "You're an awsome soccer player too, I hear from people." He grinned at the man. "I'm Owen Harper, our team's been waiting for you to come here and join." Jack was infamous. It was all his father's doing though. That and the fact that he was amazing on the field.

Jack smiled. He loved playing soccer, playing basketball, and the theator. "Yeah, I'm seeing what I can do about joining that team. I talked to Coach Bannakaffalatta before I got here, asking him if I could have a late tryout." He explained stepping forward. "You're on the team?"

Owen smiled and nodded. "Number 23." He said with a grin. Owen stood up and helped Jack with his stuff, leading him to the other bed on the opposite side of the room. Owen hadn't had a roommate in a year, but he didn't mind having a roommate... specially if it was Jack Harkess. Plus, Jack would put him up on the popularity scale.

That night, Jack felt better than he ever did while at home with his parents. Owen seemed like a nice guy to him - his frist friend. Of course, he couldn't get that boy out of his head. The Welsh boy from across the hallway... What was his name?

* * *

**A/N: **Okay... So Owen's no bipolar or anything... He's not really using Jack...but he wants to be popular. I don't know if I wanna make Jack and Owen friends later or not...but I have plans for Owen... Btw, Bannakaffalatta is from Doctor Who xD He's a little red alien dood that I LOOOVE!! x3 He won't be a little red alien dood in this obviously, but he'll be cool. I've got plans to use a few Doctor Who characters...sooo... People to look out for: Gwen, Rhys, Lisa, Katie, Rose, and Doctor... I'm thinking about Martha, Donna, John, Tom, and Tommy being brought in as well.. The story will get better and less confusing(is anyone is confused?) R&R!!! x3


End file.
